


Merlin's Twelve Days of Christmas: 2011

by Emachinescat



Series: The Twelve Days of Merlin [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Song Parody, Twelve Days Of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmastime 2011, so let's see what Merlin and the gang (even Agravaine) get for Christmas THIS year. Largely based on season 4. Silliness fused with a tad bit of cleverness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Twelve Days of Christmas: 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own either, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

On the first day of Christmas, Morgana gave to me  
A pet snake that makes me real mean

On the second day of Christmas, Elyan gave to me  
Two bags of salt  
And a pet snake that makes me real mean

On the third day of Christmas, Gwen and Gaius gave to me  
Three whopping headaches  
Two bags of salt  
And a pet snake that makes me real mean

On the fourth day of Christmas, Lamia gave to me  
Four grumpy knights  
Three whopping headaches  
Two bags of salt  
And a pet snake that makes me real mean

On the fifth day of Christmas, Arthur gave to me  
FIVE HEARTHS TO CLEAN  
Four grumpy knights  
Three whopping headaches  
Two bags of salt  
And a pet snake that makes me real mean

On the sixth day of Christmas, Sir Gwaine gave to me  
Six smelly socks  
FIVE HEARTHS TO CLEAN  
Four grumpy knights  
Three whopping headaches  
Two bags of salt  
And a pet snake that makes me real mean

On the seventh day of Christmas, Kilgharrah gave to me  
Seven episodes of nothing  
Six smelly socks  
FIVE HEARTHS TO CLEAN  
Four grumpy knights  
Three whopping headaches  
Two bags of salt  
And a pet snake that makes me real mean

On the eighth day of Christmas, Sir Leon gave to me  
Eight crossbow lessons  
Seven episodes of nothing  
Six smelly socks  
FIVE HEARTHS TO CLEAN  
Four grumpy knights  
Three whopping headaches  
Two bags of salt  
And a pet snake that makes me real mean

On the ninth day of Christmas, Gwen gave to me  
Nine friendly hugs  
Eight crossbow lessons  
Seven episodes of nothing  
Six smelly socks  
FIVE HEARTHS TO CLEAN  
Four grumpy knights  
Three whopping headaches  
Two bags of salt  
And a pet snake that makes me real mean

On the tenth day of Christmas, the Dorocha gave to me  
Ten degrees of freezing  
Nine friendly hugs  
Eight crossbow lessons  
Seven episodes of nothing  
Six smelly socks  
FIVE HEARTHS TO CLEAN  
Four grumpy knights  
Three whopping headaches  
Two bags of salt  
And a pet snake that makes me real mean

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Agravaine gave to me  
Eleven reasons to kill him  
Ten degrees of freezing  
Nine friendly hugs  
Eight crossbow lessons  
Seven episodes of nothing  
Six smelly socks  
FIVE HEARTHS TO CLEAN  
Four grumpy knights  
Three whopping headaches  
Two bags of salt  
And a pet snake that makes me real mean

On the twelfth day of Christmas, King Arthur gave to me  
Twelve signs to trust him  
Eleven reasons to kill him  
Ten degrees of freezing  
Nine friendly hugs  
Eight crossbow lessons  
Seven episodes of nothing  
Six smelly socks  
FIVE HEARTHS TO CLEAN  
Four grumpy knights  
Three whopping headaches  
Two bags of salt  
AND A PET SNAKE THAT MAKES ME REAL MEAN!


End file.
